This invention relates to a method of making dentures and will have application to a method of making a more lifelike appearing denture.
Current methods of forming dentures involve the setting of artificial teeth in a mold, then pouring dental colloid or a solution of stone material into the flask and allowing it to harden. The cavity created by elimination of wax is then filled with a pink colored material to allow the soft tissue parts to take on a natural looking appearance.
Unfortunately, human gums do not possess a uniform pink color which renders the basic process outlined above ineffective in creating a lifelike denture. Some denture forming laboratories have attempted to blanch the gum area just above the teeth after hardening to simulate a lifelike looking gum but have proven ineffectual for the most part.